The present invention relates to industrial process control and monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to diagnostic and such systems.
Process control loops are used in industry to control operation of a process, such as an oil refinery. A transmitter is typically part of the loop and is located in the field to measure and transmit a process variable such as pressure, flow or temperature, for example, to control room equipment. A controller such as a valve controller is also part of the process control loop and controls position of a valve based upon a control signal received over the control loop or generated internally. Other controllers control electric motors or solenoids for example. The control room equipment is also part of the process control loop such that an operator or computer in the control room is capable of monitoring the process based upon process variables received from transmitters in the field and responsively controlling the process by sending control signals to the appropriate control devices. Another process device which may be part of a control loop is a portable communicator which is capable of monitoring and transmitting process signals on the process control loop. Typically, these are used to configure devices which form the loop.
There is an ongoing desire to perform diagnostics on such industrial control and monitoring systems. Preferably, such diagnostics identify the possibility that a component will fail prior to its ultimate failure such that preventive maintenance can be performed.